


Healing

by chechidulce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Dom/sub, Fix-It, Gen, Healing, M/M, Post Hale Fire, The Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechidulce/pseuds/chechidulce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris hears about the fire, he comes to take care what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> so i have a lot of questions about the fire (like how did the fire kill everyone except peter? did it have something in it? was it wolfsbane? wouldn't the burnt wolfsbane heal the werewolves? etc) and i was in the mood for some d/s!petopher so i did this. 
> 
> not that it came out with anything close overtly d/s OR really fix-it. Or have any point to it all really. 
> 
> this isn't beta'd, so please let me know if i messed anything up. :) thanks for reading

“ _Peter_.”

It had taken him a few days after he heard, had to find something to tell Victoria so that he could be away for a few days. Allison’s more worried about the slumber party she’s trying to convince her mom to let her go to to worry about what he’s doing or when he’s going to be back.

But he gets away and, to be honest, he doesn’t remember anything of the drive over from Sacramento. His heart is in his throat as he walks down the hallways that look like every other hospital hallway yet completely foreign at the same time.

The room is empty when he gets there, luckily. Laura and Derek hopefully in bed somewhere sleeping, too young for any of this.

He’s not ready. Not even close to prepared for the sight of Peter in bed, body covered in burns, odorizing the room with the stench charred meat and burnt wolfsbane that makes everything inside of him whither in horror. _God please no_.

He kneels on the side of Peter that looks less damaged. God there’s so much damage everywhere. How can he be still alive? Would it be merciful to end his suffering?

“Peter, I’m here,” he murmurs close to his ear, wanting to touch, but worried of causing more damage. _God why?_ “You’re so good, Peter. You’ve done so well. I’m so proud. You just rest now, okay? You’ve done so good. You rest and heal. I’ll be right here, pup.”

He runs his thumb over the bridge of Peter’s nose then in the space between his nose and lips and again over the seam of Peter’s lips. So grateful and so sad when he feels Peter’s breath exhale over his fingers. He sits back in the guest chair and contemplates nothing, not moving again until he’s asked to leave.

He doesn’t realize he was thinking about it until he’s putting his car in park in front of the Sheriff’s Department. It’s fairly simple to get the information on Laura and Derek’s whereabouts and the funerals, but he sits on it until the next day. The funeral isn’t until the weekend; a mass funeral for everyone that died in the fire. He decides he’ll go. For Peter.

-

Laura answers the door red eyed and not even bothering to attempt a smile. Her eyes narrow and her stance goes defensive, blocking access into the house with an aggressiveness he does not at all fault her for.

“What do you want?” she asks, her voice weak from tears.

“To talk.” Her laugh is harsh and too old for her 16 year old body.

“No you don’t. You people never want to talk. You just point and shoot and walk away. Just look at what you did to my family.” A whine from somewhere behind her makes her flinch violently, but she doesn’t move from her position.

“We didn’t do this!” he objects even as he knows it’s not true.

“ _Liar!_ ” she hisses, eyes flashing. “You’ve been to see Uncle Peter. The smell of wolfsbane is strong enough that even _you_ could smell it!”

He looks away, because she’s right, and he knows it. “My family didn’t do this. I promise you.” Laura looks like she’d much rather slam the door in his face, but she must have been listening to his heart because she steps back after a moment and holds the door open for him to come in.

“Come in.” He takes off his coat as soon as he’s over the threshold to show he doesn’t have his gun on him. She eyes him a moment longer before turning into the livingroom where Derek is laid out on the couch with a kid about Allison’s age asleep on top of him. Derek doesn’t turn to look at him, focusing instead on the TV that’s turned way down low and keeping his nose buried in the kid’s hair.

Laura takes a seat on one of the lazyboys and stares expectantly at him. He knows he isn’t invited to sit.

“What do you want?”

He can’t help but admire them, so strong in the face of all this death. This isn’t supposed to happen. The Hale family is an example that werewolf packs can hold themselves to. _Could_ hold themselves to. _God_.

“I want to take custody of Peter.” Both Hales have an almost spit-take reaction to that.

“ _What?_ ” Laura screeches.

Derek says, at the same time as Laura, “What so you can watch him die slowly?”

“No!” he objects. “God no! I would never do something like that!” Derek’s snort of derision says a lot on his opinion of that, attention going back to the TV.

“Why? Why would you want custody of Peter?”

He looks between them, Derek, who is practically squeezing the life out of the boy and not giving him the time of day, and Laura who’s sitting straight backed and poised for all that grief and responsibility is weighing down on her shoulders. It’s easy to see which of the twins became the alpha.

“Peter and I have been in a relationship for over ten years--”

Derek bursts into a kind of laughter that sounds crazed, waking the kid immediately. The kid looks toward the TV to see if that was what set him off, then to Laura who is staring at him like she doesn’t understand what he just said. The kid follows her stare to him before narrowing with something surprisingly fierce before focusing on Derek again.

“Derek,” the kid says, sitting up so he’s straddling Derek’s stomach, which makes him move with Derek’s breathing. “Derek, I’m gonna help you breathe, okay?” he doesn’t bother to wait for a reply and puts his hands over Derek’s mouth forcing Derek to breathe through his nose.

A while later, after Derek’s breathing has evened out and the kid has fetched him a glass of water that he forces down Derek’s throat, everyone seems ready to try again.

He isn’t sure what about what he said caused that reaction, but he wants to avoid it because Derek looks exhausted, the kid, settled against Derek again, looks ready to hurt him if he does anything, and Laura looks overwhelmed by it all.

Derek manages to be the first to speak. “ _How_ could you have-- have--”

“We were careful.”

“Why?” Laura asks.

“Why what? Were we together?”

“Why do you want him now?”

“I take care of him. I want to keep taking care of him. It’s what I do.”

“Peter doesn’t let anyone take care of him,” Derek argues, because that’s true. Peter can be the most ornery asshole when he feels like he’s being underestimated. It was it’s own struggle to get their relationship to what it is now.

“He lets me.”

They both give him a mistrusting stare.

So he tries another angle. “You guys have lost a lot. You don’t need what’s going to come with taking care of him.”

“So you’re just going to take him from us?” Laura demands, her voice turning mocking. “Haven’t we already lost a lot?”

“I’m not taking _him_ away from you. I’m taking _taking care of him_ from you.”

They are all quiet for a long moment.

-

He sits forward in the chair that, by now, probably has memorized the shape of his ass.

Peter’s burns, according to the medical staff, have healed to a miraculous degree. The places that they thought he had fourth degree burns have healed into third degree, giving them the hope that they can start doing skin grafts for those areas, even as they scratch their heads about it. Not that Peter has much of his own skin _to_ graft (yet), or that any other attempts at homografts or xenografts have worked.

Peter’s eyelashes flutter, but don’t open. He moves his chair closer to run a finger over the bridge of Peter’s nose, over the seam of his lips. Wraps his hand around Peter’s throat softly.

“Hi, pup, good afternoon.” Peter’s eyelashes flutter again. “Good pup, answering me. I’m so proud of you. Look at all this healing you’ve done. That’s so good. Healing just for me, aren’t you? God, pup, you’re so good for me. When you’re healed up nice and good, I’m going to take you home with me and show you what a good pup you are. So for now you keep healing, okay, pup? You rest and heal, I’ll be right here.”

Peter’s eyelashes flutter one more time before going still in sleep.

Of course, all of the healing Peter’s body is doing has tired him out all over again, so any maintained consciousness that he had managed has diminished. Which is something he thinks the doctors approve of, since they’re always putting him to sleep when he isn’t here. But he knows Peter needs to know that he’s here. That he hasn’t left Peter alone.

-

The deepest of Peter’s third degree burns have started to heal noticeably enough for the doctors that he decides it’s time to take Peter somewhere else.

He puts him in the apartment he rented for when he comes to visit and uses his connections to find a trustworthy werewolf with medical education to start making house calls.

(Of course the first thing the werewolf says to him is that he should have called her immediately instead of putting them all in danger of discovery for so long. He concedes that to her graciously.)

With her care Peter starts healing at a much faster rate.

-

“Hey, pup,” he says when he sees Peter’s head twitch. “How are you today? Feel ready to do some more healing? You’re almost done, pup, and I’m so proud of you, doing all of this hard work. Just shows how good of a pup you are.” Peter doesn’t move again, but that’s fine, because his pup is doing his best to come back to him. “We’re going to move again; go somewhere quieter so that you can have all the space to do all the healing you have to, okay?”

Most of his burns are still third degree, the deepest ones mostly caught up with each other to continue healing, so he still didn’t have any pain, but he would when he healed his nerves and the werewolf--Patricia Sart--thought it would be best to get him to a place where other people wouldn’t be around. He doesn’t want to move though, Peter is healing so much faster than he had been in the hospital and he doesn’t know if it’ll slow down if they move him again. But he knows they have to.

They move him that weekend. He found a place in a mostly abandoned part of the city that is still fairly close to shops for supplies. They had to bring most of the things in the apartment, which was good because it gives the place a more home feel.

They do it just in time because two days after they move, Peter starts showing the first signs of sensitivity where some of the more superficial burns are. Patricia warns him that now that his nerves are starting to grow back the healing is going to be jump started and go very quickly.

And it does.

-

Three days into Peter’s nerves reawakening Peter screams himself hoarse. And continues to do so until most of the blisters that had come from nowhere start to disappear again. Through it all, he tells Peter what a good pup he is, how proud he is of using his healing so well, how he can’t wait for him to be all better so that he can take care of him the way he needs.

-

Peter’s new skin is paler than what remains of his old one, almost like he has vitiligo. He isn’t sure if that’s going to change as he becomes active again, or if that’s how his body is going to stay. He wonders how sensitive Peter’s nerves are now after everything.

Peter’s almost entirely healed, almost a year and a half after the fire. He just has to wake up.

-

Peter’s head turns when he slides his finger down Peter’s nose, his eyes open slowly, the new skin and muscle in his neck move with his throat as he opens his mouth.

“ _Chris_.”

 ****  
  



End file.
